The present invention relates to apparatus for igniting logs, such as logs stacked in a fireplace.
When building a fire in a fireplace, logs are usually stacked on andirons which support the ends of the logs above the hearth of the fireplace. This creates a space beneath the logs in which kindling or newspaper is placed. To start the fire, the person ignites the newspaper or kindling and the initial combustion creates heat and flames which cause the logs above to catch fire. When newspaper is used, a considerable amount must be placed beneath the logs as it is rapidly consumed in the initial stages of the fire. In addition, the large amount of newspaper does not provide a concentrated heat source but rather causes an initial fire in a substantial area beneath the logs.
It has been found that better ignition of the logs occurs by concentrating the initial fire from the kindling or newspapers. However, care must be taken in properly arranging the kindling or crumpled newspaper in order to achieve such a concentrated fire source.